Missing
by Kira5
Summary: Whoosh! Chapter Six is up...man, this is getting much more fun than I expected..^^; Chapter 6: Peril..
1. Kira D.

"Missing" Chapter One  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this cartoon or its related characters. HAPPY??  
  
  
  
A little girl sat on the floor in front of a young boy. He was somewhat older than her, of course, and he was teaching her a very old game to play-- an ancient game, passed down from generation to generation, taught all over the world...The girl became interested, but suddenly she had a terrible thought--  
  
'What if I lose?'  
  
She stared at an assortment of cards in front of her. There were cards with images of monsters, swords, swirls, eyes...it was a boquet of colors and pictures. It overwhelmed her--she was so young--and it was so complicated.  
  
"Aw, no, I can't duel," the little girl said, putting her deck aside. "It's too hard." She pouted slightly. The boy smiled. He didn't want to give up on her. "Now, now, if you try hard enough and learn the rules and different aspects--"  
  
"It's too hard!" she shouted, scrunching up into a fetal position. "I'll only lose when I duel..." "Now, come on. Do you want to learn how to do this or not?" he asked. "I don't know!!" The floor started to shake, and suddenly the table and cards began to float up into the air. The girl closed her eyes and whimpered while a blue aurora surrounded her. The boy gave a shout.  
  
"Stop this, Kira!!!"  
  
All the furniture and slips of paper dropped back into its place. Kira opened her eyes. Her eyes began to water.  
  
"I'm sorry, brother...I...I..." "It's okay...but do you want to learn or not?"  
  
Sigh.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Kira looked up at her brother and nodded.  
  
"O..okay...show me then." "All right." He held up a card. "This is a...?"  
  
"Magic card." "What type?" She took the card and squinted her eyes. She looked at the small icon on the card. "It's...a Field card." "Very good...name ALL the Magic cards." "Umm...Field...Equip...Continuous..."  
  
* * * *  
  
Years passed.  
  
The little blonde girl learned and learned...she aquired such a passion for this old game. She bought so many cards, dueled so many times; suffered losses, triumphed, yet she still wasn't content.  
  
"So now I'm an "accomplished" Duelist?" Kira asked with a frown.  
  
"Well, you have competed in many tournaments and you did fairly well. You placed third or second most of the time, and you did win First Place in Tokyo, remember?" "Yeah, yeah, I do," she replied. "But I still need to Modify.."  
  
"What? Are you kidding?! Your deck is JUST right!"  
  
"Listen to me. I need to study more...and observe." "But c'mon, Kira. It's just--"  
  
"I need to see other strategies. Other opening moves. Where can I go?"  
  
"There's a tournament being held..in Tokyo."  
  
"Fine. I'll see you in three weeks--"  
  
"Kira-!!"  
  
But she was gone before another word escaped from the stranger's lips. Kira leapt out onto the sidewalk and stormed into the street. She crossed it and walked down the sidewalk, then sighed. She was free for the time being.  
  
"Jeez...they expect me to do the obvious. I want to learn MORE. I want to learn opening moves, combos...just more!! Let me..." Kira frowned and folded her arms as she walked. "But from who?"  
  
As she pondered, a group of young boys with one girl walked down the same sidewalk, yet in the opposite direction. One boy had blonde hair, was reasonably tall, and was wearing a green jacket. Another boy was tall, with dark hair, and was next to the blonde boy. The girl had dark hair too, with bright blue eyes, and wore a smile. Then a familiar face--a young boy with purple eyes, blonde cowlicks and maroonish hair; a strange combonation.  
  
"So what are you going to do this weekend, Yugi?" "I'm going to relax a little, Tea. I'm tired from all the dueling this week."  
  
"It's good to take a rest."  
  
"Yeah, Yuge! Pig out on ice cream! Take a breather!"  
  
"That's Joey...eat first, breathe later.." The young one laughed nervously as they walked on. When Kira walked passed him she immediately froze in her step. Her eyes widened.  
  
'W-what?!! Why didn't I notice before...YUGI MOTO!!"  
  
Kira turned and narrowed her eyes. She gritted her teeth.  
  
"The greatest duelist...he must know many more duelists...so if I stick with him, I get more than I need." Kira smirked and turned, then followed closely behind.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Chink-chink-chink" went a set of keys as a certain one opened a certain door. A man stepped in with a grocery bag in one arm, a suitcase in the other, while wearing a sour face; apparently the bag was heavy. He walked in and shut the door with his foot, then set the suitcase on the couch. Suddenly, the phone rang.  
  
"Great...can't even inhale for a few seconds..." The man picked up the ringing phone and sighed.  
  
"Hello?" He paused for a reply. "...Mokuba! How are you?...Really? Fantastic!!..I'm glad to--I'm glad to hear that!...You really want to come over? Okay! I'll see you here..." The man smiled warmly into the receiver.  
  
"I love you, Seto!"  
  
He nodded. "I love you too, Mokuba. Goodbye." Click.  
  
Seto Kaiba put the groceries away and decided to make himself a sandwich. He took his 'masterpiece' (which was a little sloppy) and went back to the couch. He opened the suitcase and sighed in relief. Inside was his revised version of his Dueling Monsters Device for Dueling (a DMD as he called it) and his deck of cards. Kaiba smiled and picked it up, then sifted through his cards.  
  
'It's amazing...besides who I can be with family, everything I was and all rely on these cards...' he thought. As Kaiba smiled he sifted through his deck..Crush card...Blue Eyes...Swordstalker...Battle Ox...Judge Man...Blue Eyes... 'My Blue Eyes...and soon...' He came across his third Precious Dragon.  
  
"Hmm...precious cards.."  
  
He took a bite out of his sandwich. But he stopped chewing.  
  
"...how OLD is this peanut butter?" 


	2. The Mystery Man..

'This is perfect,' Kira thought, still trailing behing Yugi and his pals. She was so excited, and she started to grin. "It's just the best thing I can ask for. I found Yugi! They're too stupid to believe that I need no more training, but I do. I want to learn more about Duel Monsters!"  
  
Kira smiled and held her backpack's straps--dark brown leather straps. Her deck and calculator was in it, along with a drawing pad. Her golden-blonde hair drifted in the breeze, some strands falling onto her pouch. Her blue eyes were peacefully shimmering in the sunlight, and it was an unbelievably warm day. She continued to quietly follow Yugi.  
  
"He probably knows a couple of good Duelists," she said to herself. "Hmm...so maybe...or just has accomplices." Kira's eyes widened and her pace slowed down. "He might even know...Seto Kaiba." She bit her tongue. "He does...I'm sure of it! I can feel it...yet..." Kira sighed. "Kaiba..."  
  
She started remembering her childhood. Kira stopped walking and stared down at the sidewalk. She started to remember...  
  
* * * ((Flashback)) * * *  
  
"La la la la la...la la la la la..." The little girl giggled with delight as she bounced a bright red ball. She giggled as she felt the sun warm her cheeks, then she dribbled across the yard.  
  
"Whee!" She bounced the ball into the air, but it flew over the fence. It bounced into the front yard, and the girl whimpered. It was her favorite toy! She walked to the gate and shook it, and it was locked. Her ball was so far away now. She didn't have the key to the gate; her mother always hid it. Now all hope was lost.  
  
"How am I going to geddit back?" Kira's eyes started to water. "My little ball..." She sat down onto the grass and started to cry. "Now--now I'll never geddit back!" Suddenly, she noticed a shadow next to her feet, and she blinked her eyes. She looked up and saw a young little boy with light brown hair, standing behind the fence. He smiled, holding her ball.  
  
"My ball!" She got up and ran over to the boy. The boy smiled and gave her her ball. She smiled.  
  
"Thank you! My name's Kira. What's yours?"  
  
"I'm just a friend."  
  
She giggled. "I mean the name your parents gave you."  
  
"Oh..well...my parents died when I was little...umm...they named me Seto."  
  
"Aww...I like 'Seto'."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No, thank you! Hey, want to play with me??"  
  
"I can't..I..gotta go--" The boy turned around and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait!! Don't go!!" Kira cried.  
  
He stopped and turned back. "What?"  
  
Kira threw him her red ball. "Play with it! It's fun!"  
  
The boy smiled at the ball, then back at her. He ran off, carrying the new toy.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kira looked up and gasped. She had lost her targets. "No! Yugi! He's gone! He's-!"  
  
"Come HERE!!"  
  
Kira let out a scream as she was pulled into a dark alley. She tried to free herself from the strong grasp, but to no avail. Kira screamed.  
  
"Somebody help me!! HELP M--!!" Her mouth was muffled by an unknown hand and soon she disappeared into the dark.  
  
Yugi turned around and blinked. He thought he had heard something. "What..."  
  
"Yugi! Come on!" a girl yelled, waving her hand.  
  
"Coming, Tea!" Yugi hurried onward, but couldn't help looking back.  
  
"Let go of me!" Kira yelled, gritting her teeth. "Let go of me right now!"  
  
"Yeah, right, Miss Dominishi," a voice snarled. "Hand over your deck."  
  
"Never!--Ah!!" She was pushed onto the ground. She felt her favorite leather backpack being snatched from her posession. She closed her eyes and pushed herself up. Her backpack was tossed aside.  
  
"Hand over your deck!"  
  
"I will not!" she shouted. Suddenly, three shadows appeared around her. They emerged from the darkness--they were all evil..and they were in it together.  
  
"Give us your precious dragon card! Now!" said one.  
  
"Yeah, hand it over!" said the other.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Soich 'er. NOW."  
  
Kira was pinned down onto the ground, hands upon her arms and legs. One roughly shoved his hands into her pockets and felt something. "Aha!" He pulled out a deck of cards. "Got it!"  
  
Kira squirmed out of their grasp and growled. She saw one man hold up a Monster Card. It was shiny and holographic, and it had a bright blue dragon and rainbow-colored eyes.  
  
"We're gonna be rich now!" one taunted.  
  
"Give that back! That's my card!"  
  
"Not anymore..." One stepped forward and revealed a knife. "And it never will be, ever again!"  
  
Kira gasped in fear and scooted herself back. She met with a wall; a dead end.  
  
"Don't do this-!" Kira protested.  
  
"Hah, riiight." He gave her an awful, spiteful grin. "Who's gonna stop us?"  
  
"I will."  
  
Kira looked up and saw a swift figure strike against one of the bad guys. Kira covered her head and trembled, scared stiff. The other two came up from behind the man of mystery, but he smirked and ducked, then gave them two swift kicks across the face. The three were in a heap, groaning. Kira kept trembling, behind a trash can. The man picked up a slip from the ground, then went to Kira.  
  
"Is this yours?"  
  
Kira opened one eye and looked. Her pretty card was in front of her, and her eyes brightened. "M-my card!" She took it and blinked with surprise. "Th-thank you.." It was so dark, she could hardly make out his face.  
  
"It's no problem." He got up and started out toward the sidewalk. Kira shook her head.  
  
She picked up her deck and put it in her pocket, then called to the stranger.  
  
"Wait! Don't go!"  
  
The man stopped walking.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Who are you? What's your name?"  
  
"To you," he paused, "a friend."  
  
Kira's eyes widened. "K-Kaiba?"  
  
"That's my name...what's it to you?"  
  
Kira stood up and ran to him. She blinked.  
  
"Can this be? Do you remember..?"  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"My name is Kira. I saw you when you were little...when we--"  
  
"I don't remember who you are, I don't know you," he replied. "Now let me go."  
  
"No! I DO remember you! Just--" Kira turned and went to a trash can. She dug through it, looking for something. Kaiba winced.  
  
"Don't do that--you're not supposed to--" He stopped talking when she turned around and smiled.  
  
"See?" she spoke softly. She held out a red ball, then threw it at Kaiba. He caught it, thanks to his reflexes, then he threw it back.  
  
"Remember?.." She started bouncing the ball, and Kaiba watched it. He watched it go up and down--the little red sphere going 'squeak' with each bounce. Kaiba's eyes widened.  
  
"..Y-you? Kira..?"  
  
"You do remember!" Kira dropped the ball and hopped to him. "How did you find me?"  
  
"I was going to get some balogna...or some sort of lunch meat. My peanut butter was a little...'stale' and my brother is coming over to my house soon. Hm..luckily I heard your screams."  
  
"Heh...yeah..." Kira said. "Why didn't you come back that day?"  
  
"I couldn't...I had to take care of my brother, Mokuba. And besides, I don't even know if I would have remembered to come back..heh.." Kaiba looked around the dark alley and sighed. "Well, I'm glad you're safe now."  
  
"Thank you, Kaiba.." Kira said with a nod. "But I need to ask..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um...well...I wanted to know if..."  
  
Suddenly, Kaiba's eyes widened slightly, as if a sense was activated. He turned around and shook his head. "I-I..I'm sorry. I must go."  
  
Kira protested. "No, Kaiba! Don't go! I want-!"  
  
"I'm sorry." He turned around and ran out of the alley, splashing slightly into a puddle.  
  
He then sharply turned a corner. Kira ran after him.  
  
"Wait, Kaiba! No!! Come back!!" She stood out in the sidewalk, and looked both ways. She sighed with disbelief to find that Seto Kaiba was gone. 


	3. Invitation??

"Yugi, I don't want to sound annoying but, you've got mail!" said Grandpa, laying out some letters onto the counter. "It's in that pile somewhere, I know."  
  
"Thanks, Grandpa!" Yugi took the stack and started searching through the envelopes.  
  
"Bill...bill...'You may have won 10,000 dollars'...hey!" Yugi pulled out an envelope while dropping the others, then started to open it.  
  
"Take that, Tristan!" Joey snickered as he tapped some buttons rapidly. They were playing a warrior-action video game on Yugi's console, and Tristan was losing horribly.  
  
"Oh yeah, dork?! Take THIS!" Tristan zapped him a couple of times and Joey felt the vibrations through his controller.  
  
"Hey! You're not sposeda do dat!" Joey growled.  
  
"And again vital IQ points are wasted through graphics on TV," Tea sighed. She was lying on the couch watching them play, bored out of her mind. From the corner of her eye she saw Yugi approach them. Tea turned around.  
  
"Hey, you guys, I got a letter--" Yugi started.  
  
"Take that! That!! DIE, Joey!!" Tristan shouted. Joey flailed his arms.  
  
Yugi blinked. "Um, guys.."  
  
"Phasers locked! FIRE!" Joey shouted.  
  
"You guys--"  
  
"BLAM-O!"  
  
"HEY, GUYS!!! SHUT UP!!!" Tea screamed, and Joey and Tristan dropped their controllers. The words 'Game Over' flashed on the screen, and Joey and Tristan were frozen.  
  
"Go ahead, Yugi," Tea smiled, folding her arms.  
  
"Th-thanks, Tea. I got an invitation."  
  
"To what?" everyone asked.  
  
"Well...to...a Duelist's Party. Or..a Duelist's Ball."  
  
They all blinked at Yugi.  
  
"DECLINE."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yuge, don't you remember that island? What if it's another trap?" Joey said curiously.  
  
"Well, I know, Joey...but this party is being hosted by Weevil."  
  
"That jerk?!"  
  
"I know...but it's for a good cause. I get to bring as many guests I want!"  
  
"Are you taking us, Yugi?" Tea asked.  
  
"If you want." Yugi handed her an invitation. "It looks like fun to me."  
  
"Lemme see dat thing!" Joey looked over Tea's shoulder. "Hm. I guess Weevil's got money to blow."  
  
"I guess so..." Yugi sat down on the rug. "I wonder who else will be there."  
  
"Tons of other Duelists, I bet!" Tea exclaimed. "I'm excited already!"  
  
"So when is this thing, Yugi?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Well, there's a slight problem there," Yugi said.  
  
"What problem is that?"  
  
"First, we need to dress formally."  
  
"Okay. Then what?" Joey asked.  
  
"It's tonight," Yugi finished.  
  
"TONIGHT?!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Kaiba plopped onto his couch with a sigh. He was still a bit overwhelmed by his encounter with Kira. 'Maybe I shouldn't have left...she's fine, I'm sure. Argh, and I didn't get to see that card those idiots were after. Was it worth attacking that young woman?'  
  
Kaiba stared into space, going into a slight flashback.  
  
* * * *  
  
"We're gonna be rich now!"  
  
"Give that back!"  
  
"Don't do this!"  
  
Kaiba sighed, shaking his head. "No...whatever. I'm sure she's safe now. They wouldn't pick on her twice. No...not after they've messed with me." He held his head in his hands, closing his eyes. "Hmm.."  
  
A knock came at the door. Seto perked up and went to answer it.  
  
"Big brother!!"  
  
Kaiba's eyes brightened. He staggered back a little as Mokuba flew into his arms, but he didn't mind. He laughed and hugged his brother. "Mokuba! I'm so glad you came. Did you manage well?"  
  
"Yep! I took the bus just like you said--"  
  
"I did?" Kaiba blinked. "You know you're too young!"  
  
"That's why I listened." Mokuba grinned. "Camp was fun! But all the boys didn't know a clue about Duel Monsters."  
  
Kaiba laughed. "I wish I was there."  
  
"I missed you, Seto." He hugged Kaiba again. "Oh!" Mokuba handed Seto some envelopes. "Your mail."  
  
"Thanks, Mokuba." Kaiba fingered through the letters and sighed.  
  
"Junk..junk..junk..hmm." He pulled out a card from the bunch. "An invitation."  
  
"Ooh? To what, big brother?"  
  
"I've been invited to a Duelist's Party...or rather, a Ball."  
  
"Really? Cool! Can I come?"  
  
"Of course you can."  
  
"Aww, but Kai--what? You mean it?"  
  
"Well, yeah, it says I can bring guests. I'll bring you along. How's that sound?"  
  
"That sounds awesome!!"  
  
"But it's a rather formal ball...are you sure you're up to it?"  
  
"Sure! I am, Seto! I just need a tuxedo!"  
  
"Hm..right. But I think my clothes are sophisticated enough."  
  
"That's true," Mokuba muttered.  
  
"Yeah," Kaiba said to himself. He momentarily blinked. "Wait...what does that mean?!"  
  
"N-nothing!"  
  
"Come here!" He chased his brother with a laugh, and they ended up running around the house, ducking behind furniture and shelves.  
  
* * * *  
  
"So I've been invited to a Duelist's Ball...hmm.." Kira examined the paper. "Well, I guess I could go. No harm done...but maybe..nah, I might be wasting my time. 'Sides, I'm a regular wallflower." Kira sat on her bed and read over the invite again.  
  
"What harm could be done? I need to get out more anyway. But wait...should I bring my deck? It IS a DUELIST Ball...I'll just keep it secure in my backpack-purse. It may look like a backpack-purse, but it's leather--THAT'S formal." She stuck her cards into her backpack and sighed, then put the invite in her pocket. She went to her closet and sighed. She opened it, then gazed upon the clothes to choose from.  
  
"What am I going to wear? That's a question that has plagued many females for centuries." Kira pulled out a dress. It was solid red. "Too gaudy." She pulled out another one. A black one, with a no straps. "Eee...too...flashy." Kira tossed it aside and pulled out a blue dress, which had two simple straps. It wasn't too flashy or gaudy, and it seemed to match a certain shade of blue she remembered.  
  
"Ugh..." Kira sat back onto her bed and looked at her dress. "Maybe he'll be there, maybe not. But what difference will that make.." Kira looked around her room. She was alone, the air was still, and the house was silent. She blinked. "Loneliness...of course there will be a difference!" Kira ran to the bathroom. "If I go, I won't be lonely...and besides, there'll be free food to boot! What on EARTH am I waiting for?!" 


	4. Let the Party Begin!

Yugi stared into a mirror, gazing at his reflection. He let out a very long whine.  
  
"Graaaandpaaaa! I look really--weird!" Yugi looked at his black tie and formal suit. He didn't feel very comfortable.  
  
"Yugi, you said it yourself. It's a formal party, isn't it?" Grandpa said. He started to straighten Yugi's tie with a smirk. "You look handsome!"  
  
"Well, it is, and, yes, I am," Yugi added shyly, "B-but--look at me! I'm not wearing gloves, so don't even think of it!"  
  
"I think Yugi DOES looks handsome, don't you think?..Guys? GUYS?" Tea turned around and saw Joey and Tristan, cracking up. Tears were almost flowing from their eyes. They have never seen Yugi in a tuxedo before!  
  
"You look like one of those dolls Tea plays with!" Tristan laughed. Tea glared at Tristan.  
  
"I DON'T PLAY WITH DOLLS!!" she screamed, bearing her teeth at Tristan. He continued laughing.  
  
"Man, Yuge, Halloween isn't for a couple-a months--why do you look like a penguin?" Joey asked, followed by raucious laughter. Yugi turned red, then eyed his cuff-links.  
  
"You look fine, Yugi," Tea said.  
  
"Very fine," Grandpa added. "You'll be a smash!"  
  
"I dunno, Grandpa.." Yugi looked at himself in the mirror again, then gulped.  
  
"Well, I'll let you decide. But hurry up now, it's almost time to go!" Grandpa ushered them to the door. "Go, go!"  
  
"Thanks, Grandpa!" More thank-yous rang from the group as they walked out into the sidewalk, tripping slightly. When they finally regained their balance, Tristan and Joey began to snicker.  
  
"So immature," Tea shook her head. "All relative..."  
  
"Are you insulting my family?!" Joey shouted. Tea slapped her forehead.  
  
"So, Yugi, are you keeping that on?" Tea asked.  
  
"You know, I'm gonna see what everyone else thinks at the party..then we'll see what happens," Yugi said, tugging at his sleeve. "But it's so tight...and itchy--"  
  
"Like a straitjacket," sniggered Tristan.  
  
"We'll see what happens then," Tea nodded. "How do you think WE look, Yugi?"  
  
"Um.." Yugi stopped walking and looked at them. "You all look fine to me."  
  
Tea, Joey, and Tristan looked just like every other day. Joey with his green jacket and jeans, Tea with that skirt of hers, and Tristan with his long coat.  
  
"Yeah." Yugi tilted his head to one side. "Well, Joey, you could tuck in your shirt--"  
  
"You expect me to do dat?! I'm not in some private school, ya know!!" Joey shouted.  
  
"Yeah, but you're going to a BALL...it's kinda like Cinderella." Yugi laughed nervously and sweatdropped.  
  
"I'm not wearing no slippers eitha!" Joey replied.  
  
"No use getting through to him. Just tuck in your shirt, Joey, just this once. Then untuck it a little so it looks loose," Tea suggested. Joey groaned and did so, then looked down at his shirt.  
  
"I feel so stifled right now."  
  
"Did he say 'stifled'?!" Tristan said, turning to the gang. "Joey used a big people's word!!"  
  
"Ah, shaddup!! I've been readin' ya know!!" Joey attacked Tristan and noogied him, but Yugi was walking onward. When Joey was done horseplaying, he looked up, and saw that BOTH Yugi and Tea had disappeared.  
  
"Hey...what?"  
  
"Where'd they go??"  
  
* * * *  
  
"Welcome, Mister Yugi! You look handsome tonight, I see." Weevil greeted him at the door of a huge mansion, and inside were glimmering lights--along with glimmering tables of pastries and cakes. Tea marveled at the large room, full of lights and people. "Like a dream," she had said. Weevil held back a snicker, looking at Yugi.  
  
"Master Yugi," he began.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why on earth are you wearing that? It doesn't...suit..you," Weevil chuckled to himself. "If you wish to change, you may."  
  
"Oh, I dunno...it IS a ball--"  
  
"But Master Yugi! You are the most exprerienced Duelist present! You have as much right to wear whatever you want. But do you wish to change or not?" Weevil asked.  
  
"That may not be a bad idea," Yugi smiled, then nodded. Weevil showed him to the bathrooms, and when Yugi stepped out, he was back to his old self: blue jacket, jeans, and a millenium puzzle around his neck.  
  
"DAT'S the Yugi I know!" Joey said. Yugi laughed nervously.  
  
"I guess I'm not the tuxedo type." Yugi held the suit under his arm.  
  
"Oh, don't wrinkle that!" Weevil took it from Yugi. "I'll just put this in the coat room. You can pick it up when you're ready to leave."  
  
"Thanks, Weevil," Yugi said, nodding.  
  
"Not a problem." He started off toward a hallway. "And YOU enjoy the party!" He chuckled again, and disappeared.  
  
"Weevil's scaring me," Tristan said, scratching his head.  
  
"What else is new?"  
  
The gang had their shares of conversation, mostly about Duel Monsters, and Joey was having fun sneaking snacks into his pockets.  
  
"You CAN eat them HERE, ya know."  
  
"They're, uh...not for me. They're for..eh...uh...my dog!"  
  
"You don't have a dog, Joey."  
  
"I do now!" Joey popped a pig-in-a-blanket into his mouth and munched. It was the best party he ever went to...with the best refreshments.  
  
"I think Weevil outdid himself, don'tcha think?" Yugi asked in between sips of fruit punch.  
  
"Money to blow Yuge, money to blow.."  
  
"Hey, you guys, look at this," Tea pointed to the center of the ballroom. They noticed how people were suddenly muttering amongst themselves, as if something excited was about to happen. Weevil appeared from the crowd and opened the door, grinning. Yugi looked through the doorway, at a distance, and clearly saw a limo pull up. He heard two doorslams, and then heard the long vehicle drive off. People stepped back from the crowd, and Weevil threw up his arms.  
  
"Well, well! Look who decided to attend!" Weevil clamored with excitement. "Ladies and gentlemen, the highest ranked Duelist in the country, and most probably in the entire world, Seto Kaiba!"  
  
"Kaiba?!" Joey exclaimed, nearly choking on a snack. "He-he's here?!"  
  
"No surprise. He MUST have gotten an invitation," Tea said.  
  
Kaiba stepped through the doors then eyed around the room. Mokuba was right next to him, wearing a smirk; he had learned a lot from his big brother. Kaiba folded his arms and walked toward Weevil, then gave him a smirk as well. Weevil returned the facial expression, then offered his hand.  
  
"Welcome, Seto Kaiba. It's an honor for you to be here." Weevil glanced at his little brother. "And you too, Mokuba. I am sure you have learned a lot from your big brother here."  
  
Kaiba looked down at his brother, as if on cue. Mokuba smirked. "Oh, I learned a lot from Seto. I learned that some Duelists aren't even worthy enough to be challenged. I'm sure you've understood that before." Kaiba laughed silently.  
  
'Mokuba, Mokuba...he's becoming a mini-Seto,' Kaiba thought. He smirked again.  
  
Weevil though, frowned a little. But he liked Mokuba's flare. "Hm, you HAVE learned a lot from Seto Kaiba." He looked at Seto for a minute. "Welcome again. And enjoy the party." Weevil walked off with a mutter, and the Duelists that were present looked at Kaiba for a minute. He raised his eyebrow at them, and they finally started to scatter and talk amongst themselves.  
  
"I don't believe dis.." Joey trailed. "After what Weevil said about you before-! The most experienced Duelist-!"  
  
"Weevil has his ways, I guess." Yugi shrugged. "I don't mind."  
  
"Yep. Buttering people up," Tristan said.  
  
"So this is the party, Seto?" Mokuba asked. Kaiba looked around, then spotted Yugi. He narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Yep. This is the party all right...and it's going to be an interesting one," Kaiba replied. "Come on, Mokuba." He took Mokuba's hand and went to the refreshments, his coat slightly whipping against the air, but he still managed to keep an eye on his adversary, Yugi Mutou. 


	5. Kaiba Perks Up, Part 1: Kira Arrives

Kaiba was starting to regret his presence. He looked around subliminally, realize many people were watching, or rather, staring. He growled to himself.  
  
"What am I doing..." Kaiba sighed, sipping a drink. "I must be crazy to think that I would survive this, especially when Yugi's here."  
  
"Man, these things are good!" Mokuba said, popping a snack into his mouth. "What are these, Seto?"  
  
"Mm...fried caviar," Kaiba said with a grin.  
  
"What?!" Mokuba choked slightly, then reluctantly swallowed. "Seto!!"  
  
"I'm kidding, little brother," Seto said. "They're non-fishy." Seto finished off his drink, then poured himself another. He drank half of it in ten seconds, gulping it down, then sighed again. Mokuba ate some cheese puffs, then looked up at his brother. "Are you thirsty, Seto?"  
  
"Very, I guess."  
  
"It isn't because Yugi is here, is it?" Mokuba said. "You're still the best."  
  
Kaiba smiled. He couldn't believe his younger brother's loyalty. "Thanks, Mokuba."  
  
"And I mean it, big brother!" Mokuba assured. "So don't worry!"  
  
"Right." Kaiba nodded, but finished his second cup of punch. He poured himself yet another glass.  
  
'If someone tells me "I think you've had enough" I swear that I'll punch him in the nose.'  
  
"Well, it looks like this ball is a hit," said Tea.  
  
"Yeah, especially with the grub!" Joey ate a pastry.  
  
"Hmm...true..." Yugi looked over at Kaiba. He was by himself in a corner, slighty shaded by a curtain's shadows. Yugi sighed. "Be right back, guys." Yugi walked away from his group, approaching Kaiba.  
  
"Hmm...I could be getting some sleep now," Kaiba said to himself. "But nooo..."  
  
"Hey, there, Kaiba." Yugi said, greeting him.  
  
"Hm?" Kaiba turned around and saw Yugi. Kaiba winced. "Greetings, Yugi."  
  
"How are you?" Yugi asked.  
  
"How do you think? I believe I'm wasting my time here. Watching people, listening to people stare at me and talk about me. It's very annoying, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Yeah, I do," Yugi said, noting the Duelists who were murmuring about his duel with Seto Kaiba. He turned back to him. "I'm in the same boat as you are, Kaiba."  
  
"Not likely," Kaiba replied coldly.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because, Yugi. My reputation was tarnished because of you. I'm not saying it's your fault...you just have more powers--powers that I cannot comprehend. I do have something against you; call it jealousy, call it anger if you wish, because after that Duel I've had with you, I've never been the same and you know that...don't you, Yugi?"  
  
"I...I do, Kaiba, and I understand, and I'm sorry," Yugi said. Kaiba sighed.  
  
"Well, that doesn't do much," Kaiba turned around. "You're a good Duelist...and you ARE my adversary. And there's nothing I can do to change that."  
  
Yugi nodded. "Yeah...I guess there isn't.."  
  
Kaiba turned around, looking down at Yugi. He gave him a smirk, raising an eyebrow. "Don't beat yourself up. Be a little proud. You did beat me, I acknowledge that. I just wish people wouldn't bug me about it."  
  
Yugi smiled. "I understand."  
  
Kaiba nodded. "We should talk more often, I guess. Maybe you'd understand me a little more, a little better.." Kaiba walked off, leaving Yugi in his spot. Yugi turned around and blinked. Yugi nodded slightly.  
  
"Maybe I would.."  
  
* * * *  
  
"I guess I can call myself 'fashionably late'," Kira said, walking quickly toward the Duelist Ball. "Eh, no one's gonna care. I'm not big...not like Kaiba." Kira froze.  
  
"Stop this! Stop talking about Kaiba, Kira! It's starting to become obsessive." Kira frowned, then folded her arms. She resumed walking. "I mean..jeez...I wish I knew him better.."  
  
When Kira arrived in front of the mansion, she took out her invite, and took in a deep breath. "You can do this. What can go wrong?"  
  
She climbed up the steps and approached the door. No one was there. "I guess I can walk in--"  
  
"And you guess incorrectly!" An usher popped up from behind the door. "Name?"  
  
"Uhh..this IS the Duelist Ball right?"  
  
"NOW you're correct. Name?"  
  
"My name is Kira. Kira Domishi."  
  
The usher scanned his list. "There's no Kira Domishi here..."  
  
"I got an invite! Look!" She flailed the little piece of paper in the air. "My name is KIRA DOMISHI."  
  
"Well, there IS a Kira DomiNIshi here, but I must decline your entrance."  
  
"Ugh! I use both names in seperate tournaments. Now can you PLEASE let me in?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss, but I'm afraid you must leave!"  
  
Kaiba walked around the ballroom, his hands tucked into his pockets. He wasn't very hungry this evening, unlike everyone else who arrived. Kaiba sighed, staring at the floor. "I think I'm going to go home.."  
  
"Would you let me in already?!" Kira shouted. Kaiba looked up and saw Kira being shoved out.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss..Domini--whatever, but you have no proof identification!"  
  
"Proof?! PROOF?! I'm the Magician of the Cards!! I have the strongest Magic cards out there-! Let me in!!!"  
  
"No, way! Out you--!"  
  
"Wait, I can vouch for her," Kaiba said, sprinting over to the door. He poked his head out the door and smirked. "I know her, and this IS indeed the lovely Kira Dominishi/Donishi-slash...well, let's say "D." I'm sure you can let her in." Kaiba smiled at Kira and Kira turned red. Luckily, it was dark enough for Kaiba not to notice..  
  
"Okay, fine. Since Seto Kaiba has said so..you can come in." The usher opened the door for her, and Kira walked in. She walked by Kaiba, eyeing the walls.  
  
"This is it?" Kira laughed. "I'm sure you have bigger mansions, Kaiba. Or doghouses."  
  
Kaiba approached her, his hands in his pockets. "And I don't have a dog."  
  
"So how are you tonight, Kaiba?" Kira turned to him, tilting her head. "Bored already?"  
  
"I am." He looked at Kira. "But it may change now.."  
  
Kira smiled. They walked toward a wall and stood there, observing the other Duelists.  
  
"Mm...I was going to decline to this thing too."  
  
"Really? How come?"  
  
"Eh, I didn't feel like attending. Seems...childish, to me. But eh, it happens...I'm all by myself at home, no pets, nothing...just me and my cards." She sighed, folding her arms. "My cards are my only friends."  
  
"Hm, I never thought cards could save lives.." Kaiba said. Kira gasped.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Kaiba," Kira shook her head, kicking herself mentally. "I-- I didn't mean it, I-I-" She started to get flustered.  
  
"It's fine, I understand." Kaiba nodded. "I have nothing against your short- term memory."  
  
"Excuse me, look who's talking, Mr. I-Forget-My-Childhood-Memories-Because- I-Hated-It-And-Such!" Kaiba looked down, smiling, (which you know is a very rare occurence) shaking his head.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Look, my name is Seto Kaiba." He offered his hand. "My only known family is my brother, since my parents died when I was very young. What's your name?"  
  
"Don't do that!!" Kira whined. "Damn my guilt."  
  
"I love it," Kaiba said smugly, snickering.  
  
"Hey, look over dere!" Joey pointed over toward Kaiba. He was standing in front of a young woman with blonde hair, wearing a blue dress. Yugi blinked.  
  
"I wonder who dat is," Joey murmured.  
  
"She looks very nice. And she must BE very nice in order to talk to Kaiba."  
  
"And make him smile!" Tristan marveled. "Did you see that? Now I'm freaked out."  
  
"Hey, it's good to see Kaiba smile," Yugi said. "I think he's happy."  
  
"Hmm. I think so too," Tea nodded.  
  
"So what cards do you have?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Here." Kira took out her deck from her leather backpack-purse and handed it to him. Kaiba blinked, then looked at her. "You're trusting me with this?"  
  
"Sure." Kira smiled. "I trust you."  
  
Kaiba smiled, then sifted through the cards. He gasped when he came across a dragon card. Kaiba stared at it--it's rainbow-colored eyes staring back at him, with shimmering blue scales. Kira looked at Kaiba's face, then his hands.  
  
"I see you came across my most precious card...and my strongest."  
  
"What...is this card.."  
  
"It's the Rainbow Eyes Crystal Dragon," Kira said proudly. "It's one-of-a- kind."  
  
"YOU?! You have THIS CARD?!"  
  
"Keep it down!!" Kira took her deck back. "Why do you think those bad guys were after me the other day? It's VERY valuable."  
  
"What's it's attack power?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Umm...well..."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"...Three-...three..."  
  
"Well?!"  
  
"Three thousand."  
  
Kaiba's eyes widened. "No." He took the card from the deck and blinked. "You can't be serious."  
  
"It's true," Kira winced a little. "I didn't want you to know.."  
  
"Why not?" Kaiba started walking off. "You don't want me ripping the card to shreds, do you?" Kira looked hurt, then stepped back.  
  
"I...I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to be intimidated is all. I'm sorry." Kira sighed. "If you want the card, by all means, take it."  
  
Kaiba turned around. "You don't mean that."  
  
"I...I do," Kira said. She shot him a smile. "Unless you have a reason not to accept it."  
  
"I have three reasons," Kaiba approached her slowly. "One...it's YOUR card. Two, I already have THREE Blue Eyes White Dragons...and..three..." Kaiba took her hand. Kira gasped then looked at him. "Three...I don't want you to be unhappy."  
  
Kira looked at his hand, then back up at Kaiba. "Kaiba, I..."  
  
Suddenly, some music started to play. Weevil's voice was heard.  
  
"All right everyone, it's time to dance! You don't HAVE to, but it'd be a good idea...don't you think?"  
  
Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "Well, since you're already here...shall we?"  
  
"Wha--I couldn't, I have two left feet--"  
  
"Come on!" Kaiba took her toward the dance floor, and Kira laughed in surprise. Yugi watched Kaiba from a distance.  
  
"Hmm...I think this'll have a happy ending," Yugi noted with optimism.  
  
"Yeah, whateva--I'm still not wearing slippers," Joey said. 


	6. Peril..

A pair of eyes blinked. One figure shook his head, flabbergasted. He began,  
  
"I don't believe it! It-it can't be!"  
  
"Hmm...what are you talking about?"  
  
"..that card..."  
  
"Which card?"  
  
"The Rainbow Eyes Crystal Dragon....very powerful."  
  
"Not as powerful as the Blue Eyes, but...yes. It IS a powerful card indeed."  
  
"No..does the Blue Eyes give off energy like that?"  
  
"What do you mean, 'give off energy'?"  
  
"Don't you see? Look at Seto Kaiba. He's having a ball. No pun intended."  
  
"I see...we must get that card, then."  
  
"And you will." A third voice had joined the fray. "Get the card."  
  
"How do you do that?"  
  
"Cause a little distraction...you know how kindred their hearts are. I'm sure you'll figure SOMEthing out.."  
  
"Right, sir. But when do we atta--"  
  
"NOW. Get it, and quickly."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Kaiba! I had NO idea you can dance like thi-iiis!" Kira whirled around, was dipped, then twirled. "What happened?"  
  
"To be honest with you--" Kaiba shook his head in confusion, then led Kira across the room. "I have no idea!"  
  
"I'm loving this!"  
  
"And surprisingly, so am I!" Kaiba dipped Kira again,then brought her back to his gaze. Kira smiled softly, then couldn't help but hug him.  
  
"You know, I missed you.." Kira closed her eyes.  
  
"I don't know what to say," he replied.  
  
"..except...?"  
  
"Are you going to keep up with me, or what?" Kaiba suddenly whipped Kira around him, catching her off-guard. Kira laughed.  
  
"Amazing! Ai!" Kira was moving quickly along with Kaiba, and the music continued on. Joey gulped some water, then tapped Yugi's shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Yugi--" Joey tapped on his shoulder. Yugi turned and faced Joey.  
  
"Yeah, Joey?"  
  
"Look at Kaiba." Yugi turned his head and gasped. Kaiba's eyes were bright, and a smile was on his face. The unknown laughed as she danced with him, but Yugi kept wondering.  
  
"Huh...that's not usual, is it?"  
  
"He's actually smiling," Joey said. He scratched his head curiously. "That's just too weird for me."  
  
"I wonder why.." Yugi wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Well, either way, it looks like he's having a good time! Let him have some fun, huh?"  
  
"I guess." Joey nodded. "Eh, every dog deserves his day."  
  
"I love the irony," Tristan noted, in between snickers.  
  
"What's that sposeda mean?!" Joey said, clenching his fists.  
  
"Ugh...boys..." Tea trailed, sipping on some punch.  
  
"Kira, seriously--" Kaiba stopped. "I really don't know what to say.  
  
Kira smiled. "Then don't say anything.  
  
Kaiba gently placed a hand on her cheek. Kira held his hand and smiled.  
  
Tea couldn't help but watch. It was like watching Kaiba's heart thaw, and actually see it beat and grow. Tea smiled warmly, but then something else caught her eye. Two boys were yelling, and she couldn't help but notice. "Uh...oh.."  
  
"Hey! Hey! Those are my cards!!" a boy cried.  
  
"Nyah, nyah!!" A figure taunted. "Not anymore!"  
  
"Give them back!"  
  
A Duelist shouted, pointing toward to figures running down a hallway. "Hey!! Those two!! They-they stole my cards!!" Kaiba blinked, then turned to the scene, interrupting his own intimate one.  
  
"Uh, oh...Kaiba, look," Kira said, pointing to the hallway. "Arghh..party crashers?"  
  
Kaiba growled. "Maybe. Come on." He took Kira's hand and ran after them, narrowing his eyes. "Just when I was finally having a good time, SOMETHING has to happen.."  
  
"Yugi! Someone's stealing cards!" Tristan said. "We have to-!"  
  
"You're right. Let's go, guys! Come on!" Yugi motioned his friends to follow him, and they did so. They ran after the culprits, right behind Kaiba and Kira. Weevil let out a shout of anger as Yugi ran right by him.  
  
"My ball! My-my party!!---RUINED!!" Weevil buried his face into his hands and moaned.  
  
"Slow down, Kira!" Kaiba said, then shifted into full gear, running at his fastest. He was next to Kira, but Kira was focused to get the theives.  
  
"Get back here!!" Kira shouted, and the two figures grinned. They skid to a halt, facing them, laughing.  
  
"Wow, you caught up to us!"  
  
"That was great! But I guess...you could say..you fell into a trap!"  
  
"What?!" Yugi slowed down to a halt behind Kaiba, and so did his friends. "What's going on?! Who are you?!"  
  
The two figures laughed, then gave the group evil grins. Their eyes started to glow an angry red. Kira took a step back.  
  
"Hahahaha!! Suckers!! You lose! Your hearts have led you to your downfall...and you lose more than your balance! You lose---" The figures disappeared in thin air, Tristan blinked. "Hey! What the-!"  
  
"Guys!" Tea shouted. "Where..where's the hallway!?"  
  
They all turned around. The bright lights from the party were gone, and so was the hallway. The group was trapped in a box of darkness, and there was nowhere to go. Kira started to shiver. "I don't like thiiis.."  
  
"You lose much more!" Suddenly, little flashes of different colors appeared around them--flashes of blue, yellow, orange, green--and they materialized into...cards!  
  
"Our decks!" Yugi cried, his eyes widening.  
  
"Your decks are ours now!! See ya later!" Those words were followed by laughter, and finally, screams. They all fell--they fell into a dark void, and they didn't know where they would end up.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Joey? Joey are you awake?" Joey's eyes slowly opened..he blinked, then saw a familiar face--with big purple eyes. Yugi's. Joey smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I'm awake.." Joey groaned and sat up. "What happened?"  
  
"We fell, a long, long way..." Yugi pointed upward. There was a big, black space, which was open in the ceiling. They were no longer in the beautiful ballroom with the satin curtains and tables with velvet drapes. The floor now was wooden, old, and bare..the walls were draped with cobwebs, and it was cold. Very cold.  
  
"Ughh..where are the others?"  
  
"We're okay," Tea said. Tristan rubbed his head, then nodded.  
  
"All right...and-?"  
  
"Yugi!!" Kira exclaimed, biting her lip. Yugi went over to her with worried eyes.  
  
"What is it, Kira?"  
  
"It-it...it's Kaiba," Kira choked out. "He...he won't wake up!" Yugi gasped as he saw Kaiba sprawled out on the floor, his eyes shut.  
  
"Oh, Yugi, please! Do something!" Kira pleaded. "Kaiba can't--he can't be- !"  
  
Yugi's Millenium Puzzle started to glow. Yugi could feel its power surge into his body, and it was overwhelming. Finally, Yugi's golden glow had ceased, and he had finished his transformation into Yami Yugi.  
  
"Kaiba," he said in a deep voice. He stretched out his hand. "Open...open your eyes!"  
  
A bright, white beam shot out of the Millenium Puzzle and hit Kaiba's eyes. Kaiba stirred, and his blue eyes fluttered open. He looked up and saw Yugi Yugi and Kira, looming over him. Kaiba frowned.  
  
"What are you doing over me? Get off!" Kaiba snapped. Kira scooted back, but Yami Yugi could only smirk. "Heh." Yami slowly disappeared, and Yugi was left in his place. Yugi smiled. "Glad to see you woke up, Kaiba."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Kaiba stood up, dusting off his pants. He growled, looking at his surroundings. "Great. Now I KNOW I should have stayed home. This is PERFECT."  
  
"Hey, don't blame us, Kaiba," Tea said. "YOU decided to come. You got into this mess too."  
  
"Stupid theives...now where are we?"  
  
"I don't know," Yugi said, shaking his head. "I don't know..."  
  
"You don't know where we are, what we're doing here, and WHY we're here." Kaiba let out a grunt of frustration. "And, to top it all off, we have NO idea where our decks could be!! NOW what are we going to do?!"  
  
A figure sat in a chair, watching the group and their frustration. A grin formed upon its face.  
  
"It seems that the Rainbow Eyes Crystal Dragon does have some power...too bad it doesn't linger on for a little bit longer.." 


End file.
